Hermione Granger, The Frog
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: Sequel to Draco Malfoy, The Frog! The day after Malfoy is a frog leaves Hermione in a state of which she is not sure. Does she like Malfoy? Does she hate him? Why does he have to be partners with her in Transfiguration? And why does he pick a frog? R&R!


**This is the long awaited sequel to **_**Draco Malfoy, The Frog. **_**I know you're all excited to death, and I have to thank you for waiting patiently and impatiently. It took forever to think up an idea. It came to me when I was reading the… 2****nd**** Harry Potter book? I think it was that one. It may be short, it may be long, but here it is!**

**--**

Hermione Granger had gone through the most interesting day yesterday. She had kissed Draco Malfoy, and had enjoyed it. He was really nice when he wasn't around Harry or Ron. Or around any other Slytherins. But that was yesterday, and this was today.

But she could remember afterwards, when they had been returning to the castle.

_-Flashback-_

As they walked side-by-side, Malfoy was quiet, his kinder, smug mood gone. Hermione didn't know what to say. She had no idea what type of mood he was in at the moment. She just knew he wasn't saying anything.

As they neared the castle, Malfoy suddenly turned on her.

"You won't say a word to anyone?"

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about, but decided to see if he was mad at her.

"About what?" she asked, hoping she was a pretty good actress.

He stepped closer to her. "You know what, what happened back there, in the woods. The kisses, me being a frog, we having to get along. The whole bit. You can't tell a soul."

Hermione's heart dropped a little. "I won't tell." She pushed past him and up the castle stairs, leaving him to follow after.

She was hurt. And she considered that she really shouldn't be. It didn't make sense; one minute, he was laughing with her, kissing her, joking with her, someone she didn't know at all. But that was a completely different person than the one she knew. The one she knew was cruel, laughed at his own rude jokes, made fun of her, Harry, and Ron every chance he could. Who was the real Draco Malfoy?

And then Hermione decided to forget it. It was a one-time thing. No one knew about it, no one would know about it, and the only people Hermione would tell would be her children and grandchildren. It wasn't like they would be seeing Malfoy when they were alive.

Yes, Hermione decided, that's what she would do. Forget the whole thing completely.

_-End Of Flashback-_

Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't be remembering a single thing about yesterday. She had promised herself to forget it. But she had to grin when she remembered tricking Malfoy into kissing her a second time. Ah, the bliss that could be shared with no one.

"How did your potion go?" Harry asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast.

Hermione smiled. "It went fine. It was easy."

"I meant Malfoy." Said Harry. Ron sat down next to them and began filling his plate with food.

"He was," Hermione paused when she saw said person enter the Great Hall and move over to the Slytherin table. She noticed both Ron and Harry glancing that way to before turning back to her. "Well, he wasn't bad. He could've been worse." She finished.

"Well, that's some improvement." Said Harry. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron looked up, mouth full and about to answer, glanced at Hermione, and swallowed quickly. "I had Millicent Bulstrode for my partner and you know," He leaned forward so as not to be heard by other students, "She's really nice. And funny."

Hermione wasn't surprised. When she had dueled against Millicent, the other girl had been terrified of hurting her, Hermione had solved that by insulting her. She wished she hadn't now, the death grip Millicent had had around her neck had been painful.

"What fairytale did you have?" She asked.

Ron smiled faintly. "Well, I'm not really sure. She had to a lot a research, she tried to find you or Harry to help her out, but you both had disappeared."

Hermione knew she colored a bright pink, but was surprised when Harry's face turned very red. Ron continued, not really paying attention to either of them.'

"Well, I turned into a pea. I could think, hear, but I couldn't talk or see. Millicent had to figure it all out on her own. Well, finally, Millicent told me that she was going to put me under a lot of mattresses and then she had to fall asleep on those and if I made her uncomfortable, she was allowed to eat me, if I didn't, I would turn back into myself." Ron stopped talking to take a bite of toast.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "The princess and the pea!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that's the story. What about you, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, Malfoy turned into a frog," Both the boys laughed. "And I had to kiss him to turn him back." Harry and Ron stopped laughing to stare at her in bewilderment.

"Snape made you kiss Malfoy?" Ron's face was turning an angry red.

"No, Ron." Hermione snapped. "_Professor _Snape did _not_ make me kiss Malfoy. It was what I had to do to complete the project and receive full points."

Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You'd kiss Malfoy to get full marks? Ugh." He turned to Harry. "What was your fairytale?"

Harry turned a deep shade of red yet again. "Beauty and The Beast." He mumbled.

"Never heard it. What did you have to do?" Ron asked, while Hermione stared at Harry in astonishment.

"You had to fall in love with who?" she gasped.

"_I _didn't have to fall in love with her, she had to fall in love with me."

"Who was your partner?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson." Harry said in a rush. "She was Belle and I was the Beast. And well, we kind of are…Well, I've got to go." Harry jumped up from his seat and raced out of the Great Hall.

Ron stared after him for a second before turning to Hermione. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Obviously, not only did Pansy fall in love with him, he fell in love with _her._" Hermione guessed.

"You're kidding me!" Ron exclaimed loudly, causing other students to look at them. "First you kiss Malfoy and then Harry falls in love with Parkinson! What is the world coming to?" Ron yelled this loudly and Hermione saw both Pansy and Malfoy watching him with immense interest, both of them different shades of pink. Hermione also saw Millicent staring dreamily at Ron.

"Well, Ron," Hermione said, standing. "I don't think you can talk, seeing as how Millicent's head over heals for you." Hermione stormed away.

Really! Ron had a lot of nerve to go yelling to the whole world about her and Harry's embarrassing moments. Hermione only hoped her voice had carried out loud enough that he had Millicent Bulstrode in love with him!

--

Transfiguration was Hermione's first class that day and it was with the Slytherins. She made her way to the middle of the class and slumped down in a seat. She pulled out _Hogwarts: A History _and began reading it for the millionth time. She heard the class fill with the noise of other students, but didn't look up to see was in the class. She was aware that someone had sat next to her, but continued reading. She finally looked up when Professor McGonagall began talking.

"Today we will begin transfiguring people." She looked worried behind her calm façade.

"Finally!" The class exclaimed.

"Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. Pick an animal and I will tell you the incantation to say. Please make sure you agree on what you will be turning into."

Hermione turned to her partner and was surprised to find Malfoy sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Why are you here? I'm here for the same reason." Malfoy said.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Because this looked like the most comfortable seat, if you want the truth." Said Malfoy lazily.

"Oh." Hermione was having a hard time trying to forget how it felt to be in Malfoy's arms.

"So…you want to be a frog?" Malfoy asked. Hermione's head snapped up, the breath coming back into her.

"A frog?" she asked blankly, then remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Fine by me."

Malfoy raised his hand, was told what to say, and Hermione found herself at the end of his wand.

She stared at it, hearing him say something, but not listening to what it was. Suddenly it was harder to breathe. She felt small and insignificant.

"Malfoy, what happened?" she asked. She looked up, without moving her eyes to find Malfoy looking down at her with a satisfied smirk.

"Unlike the potion, Granger, I don't understand what you are saying. But you do make a wonderful croaking noise."

Hermione frowned at him, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. She knew very well Malfoy's expressions hadn't shown when he was a frog. She watched Professor McGonagall come up behind Malfoy.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" She praised. "Now turn her back and let her do it to you." She told him the counter-spell and left to go to a different partnership.

"First," Said Malfoy in a voice that made Hermione very nervous. "We'll try the first method." He gently picked up Hermione. "Here goes nothing." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back quickly.

"Aw, it didn't work. I'll have to try the other way." He raised his wand, but then paused. "No, I like frog legs, maybe I'll save you for dinner." Hermione leaped angrily and landed further down his arm. She leaped again and made her way up to his ear.

Malfoy holding very still, Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing. Maybe he didn't want her to fall to her death. Either way, she was grateful he wasn't thrashing around. She eyed his ear carefully before leaping and biting his ear.

"OW!" He yelled loudly clapping his hand to his ear, narrowly missing Hermione. "Curse you, Granger! I'll never change you back now!" Hermione leaped onto the desk, which she considered safety.

Malfoy glared down at her before smiling and picking her up. The bell rang suddenly and he slipped her into his pocket. "I'll turn you back. Just wait." He picked up Hermione's things and his own and walked out of the classroom.

Hermione couldn't see much from his pocket, she kept slipping down whenever she tried to peek out. He stopped suddenly and pulled her from his pocket. He brought her to eye level.

"Before I turn you back, I want to say something. Yesterday, I didn't want to admit to myself what I had done. I couldn't believe I had actually kissed…you. I thought for sure my dad was going to show up and kill me. Even when he didn't, I kept thinking about you. I was wrong. It doesn't matter if my father kills me. I want to like you, I want to be your friend, I want you to smile when you see me and I don't want to be treated like scum whenever I say something to you." Malfoy drew in a deep breath, then took his wand and muttered the spell to change Hermione back.

Hermione suddenly felt free. She was standing on her own two feet. Malfoy was staring at her uncertainly.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Thank you, Malfoy, for changing me back. Now, I can't say I forgot about what happened yesterday. I felt the same way, without the parent thing. A while ago, if I had heard you say that, I would have laughed and slapped you silly. But now, I feel the exact same way." She stepped closer. "Now kiss me quickly before someone comes along."

Malfoy smiled. "Of course, my frog princess." He pulled her close before capturing her lips.

"NO!" a voice shouted. "I won't let this happen!" Hermione pulled away to face Ron. "Too late, Ron. He's already done it and you have Millicent. I think we're fair."

Ron blushed a beautiful red. "Fine. We all have Slytherins. What's wrong with that?" He walked away mumbling under his breath.

Malfoy laughed. "Now let's go practice that spell McGonagall gave us. You never turned me into a frog today."

Hermione walked with him, her hand linked to his. Life was just about perfect.

--

**It might not have been my best, but I liked it. **

**Please review!!**

**Bryt and Cherish**


End file.
